Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a configuration for the network-wide analysis of connections in telecommunications networks, in which a connection is established via at least one node of a network.
An example of a current standard for telecommunications networks is the so-called integrated services digital network (ISDN) with which a large number of services can be operated using the same network. According to the ISDN standard S0, the user information is transmitted in both directions on two base channels (B channels) at 64 kilobytes/second. In addition to the two base channels for transmitting user information, there is a control channel (D channel) with 16 kilobytes/second. In ISDN, in contrast to the conventional telephone network, the connection setup takes place from a point A to a point B on a separate control channel, namely the D channel. A terminal and a switching office communicate with one another about the type and method of character exchange using the D channel protocol. As a result, functional sequences that lead to changes in status take place in the terminal and in the switching office. The switching processes are controlled by programs and/or procedures. The transfer of parameters is carried out, for example, by use of a secured layer-2-transmission of message elements (information elements) in the layer-3-data format.
The above transmission rates are mentioned only as an example, only the division into B and D channels is significant for the present invention.
In order to analyze the functions and data of ISDN connections, it is necessary to have protocol analyzers that represent the information relating to the individual layers of the CCITT communication model.
It is known to analyze connections locally by use of so-called xe2x80x9ctracingxe2x80x9d methods and to collect connection-specific data relating to lines or nodes. However, the aforementioned analysis data are only local data, i.e. data that relate to the connection section between two nodes of the network.
According to the prior art, in order to analyze entirely a connection in a telecommunications network which extends over a plurality of nodes, private branch exchanges and possibly even over a plurality of carrier networks, it is therefore necessary for a service man to check each connection section between the individual private branch exchangers, carrier networks or nodes in order to be able to analyze the entire connection.
Alternatively, according to the prior art, each individual node or each individual private branch exchange of the connection can be dialed up by a modem, as a result of which it is possible to obtain from each node or each private branch exchange the local data on an individual basis, i.e. in each case only the data relating to the respective node or private branch exchange.
When necessary, the collected data are simulated in the laboratory for further investigations and adjusted.
It is clear that, in order to analyze entirely a network-wide connection which extends over a plurality of nodes or private branch exchanges, a large amount of expenditure in terms of time and costs is required to analyze individually each connection section between two nodes, and then collect the individual local data.
In the known telecommunications networks, there is therefore the problem of analyzing in a xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d (central) fashion network-wide connections on networked telecommunications systems while they are operating, and of collecting in a xe2x80x9cremotexe2x80x9d fashion connection-specific data which relates to lines or nodes. This problem is encountered in particular if the connection extends over a plurality of transit private branch exchanges (PBX).
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method and a configuration for the network-wide analysis of connections in telecommunications networks that overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art methods and devices of this general type, which permit a network-wide analysis of connections in telecommunications networks beyond an individual node.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for network-wide analysis of connections in telecommunications networks, which includes setting up a connection from a point A to a point B via at least one node of a network having nodes; transferring an interrogation instruction from an interrogation point of the network to the at least one node involved in the connection; and transferring connection data relating to, in each case, one node of the network from the nodes forming the connection of the network to a receiver point in response to the interrogation instruction.
For this purpose, the invention provides a method for the network-wide analysis of connections in telecommunications networks, according to which a connection is set up from a point A to a point B via at least one node of a network. An interrogation instruction is then transferred from an interrogation point of the network to the nodes involved in the connection. In response to the interrogation instruction, at least one of the nodes of the network which are involved in the connection then transfers connection data relating to, in each case, one node of the network to a receiver.
In particular, the interrogation instruction can be transferred from the point A from which the connection is set up.
The connection data from the at least one node can be transferred to the point A, functioning as a receiver point, from which the connection is set up.
In particular, the interrogation instruction can automatically also be transferred when the connection is set up.
For example, the transfer can take place according to the ISDN standard, and the interrogation instruction can be transferred in the D channel of the ISDN standard. However, the transfer can also be carried out according to any other standard in which there is the possibility of internal communication between private branch exchanges.
The interrogation instruction can be transferred, in particular, as a so-called information element of the D channel protocol of the ISDN standard.
Alternatively, the interrogation instruction can activate, in the at least one node, the transfer of connection data to the receiver point.
The interrogation instruction can be transferred within the scope of a message for internal communication between private branch exchanges. In this case, in addition to the ISDN standard, there may also be a freely defined private network protocol if desired.
The interrogation instruction can be transferred via a plurality of nodes of the connection, the plurality of nodes then together transferring the connection data relating to them to the same receiver point.
The connection data can contain information relating to the adjacent nodes, the name of the nodes and/or a modification of a call number.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a configuration for the network-wide analysis of connections is provided in telecommunications networks. The configuration relates to a connection line from a point A to a point B via at least one node of the network. In the network an interrogation point, at which a device for transferring an interrogation instruction to the nodes involved in the connection, is provided. Furthermore, a receiver point of the network, at which a device for receiving connection data relating to, in each case, one node of the network from one or more nodes of the network in response to the interrogation instruction, is provided.
The interrogation point of the network can be the point A at which the connection line begins.
The receiver point can be provided at the point A of the network at which the connection line begins.
The device for transferring the interrogation instruction can also automatically transfer the interrogation instruction when the connection is set up.
The interrogation instruction can be provided as an information element of the D channel of the ISDN standard.
The interrogation instruction can be set up in such a way that it activates the transfer of the connection data in the at least one node.
The connection line can have a plurality of nodes that all receive the interrogation instruction and, in order to receive the connection data, each transfers the connection data relating to them to the same device.
The connection data can have information relating to the adjoining nodes, the names of the nodes and/or a modification of a call number.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method and a configuration for the network-wide analysis of connections in telecommunications networks, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.